clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 5 - Make It Big
Make It Big is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Cadence, and is the fifth and final episode in Chapter 1: Beach Bash. During this adventure, the player must help Cadence perform in her Beach Bash concert after all preparations are complete. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 4 - Make It Better and be at least Cadence rank 3. Plot The adventure starts with Cadence, Dot, and Rory, all dressed in crew outfits. Cadence commends Dot's work on making them, but Dot wants to make an adjustment, but Cadence says the group needs to get to the Cove. Dot gives the player a Performance Jacket as well, and says to put it on. Cadence compliments the look, and asks Rory if the confetti cannons are ready, but he says they will have to be fired off manually by someone. Cadence asks the player to do it until the finale during the show. Rory shows how to use the cannon: press the button once the green light on it lights up, and this shoots out confetti. Cadence does a pre-show cheer, ending with "the party starts now!" After a short cutscene, the Beach Bash concert starts, with Cadence singing Perfect Day to a large audience, and the player on stage. There are multiple confetti cannons that light up at various intervals, and the player can set them off when they are lit up. Later, more cannons are added. Further into the concert, a screen lowers behind Cadence, but tilts over. Dot and Rory rush onstage, put it back in place, and it works. They then run offstage as Cadence continues singing. Now, the player must dance to the music, with gameplay identical to Team Dance Battle. After the concert is over, the crowd cheers, and Cadence says to give it up for the lead dancer, the crew, and for everyone in the audience for making the island the "hottest spot in the Antarctic". The camera pans out on the concert, and the player then receives the 100 coins and 100 Cadence XP. Trivia *In the 1.13.0 update, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 60 to 100. *Although this adventure yields 100 Cadence XP, the XP is useless as the player has to be Cadence rank 3 (the maximum rank for her) to access this adventure in the first place, and XP does not do anything if the player is at max rank. *Dot and Rory make special comments after the concert under certain circumstances. **If the Performance Jacket is taken off before the concert starts, Dot comments, "Wait! I just noticed my jacket didn't get used!" **If not a single confetti cannon is fired, Rory comments, "None of my Confetti Cannons actually fired." **If either one of these comments were made, Dot says the crowd still loved the concert anyway, and Rory says they shouldn't be so hard on themselves. Dot then asks if he wants to help clean up the decorations, and Rory agrees and says they will be there until the sun rises. Names in other languages Category:2018